


Stuck

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Sometimes she questioned if the clock was working clockwise at all.





	Stuck

Tick, tock, tick, tock...  
Perhaps she should get her hair cut.  
Tick, tock, tick…  
She always keeps it in a ponytail anyway. No point on having a long hair if she never wears it down.  
Tick, tock…  
It’s not like she has much to lose on this. It’s just hair, it grows back.  
She hardly has anything left to lose in her life either. The men tainting her file made sure the damage was permanent. With such file, she had been deserted by whatever god could be out there.  
Tick…  
Time ran out at a snail's pace. Like the drip… drip… drip of the sink in the women’s bathroom under the ‘no dripping’ sign.  
Sometimes she questioned if the clock was even working clockwise.  
When did people get so tasteless? When did life get so tedious?  
She rolled her eyes at the clock and faced the document on the computer, a file like so many others she had seen in the last months.  
Oh… The world had gotten tedious, so very tedious...


End file.
